Something Wicked
by nefariousreverie
Summary: Perhaps there was a time when Hannibal Lecter had a protege. A woman that he cared very deeply about was being threatened. To what lengths would he go to so that no one would harm her, except perhaps himself? (complete - should there be a sequel? let me know!)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue – 24 years ago.

She was tall for her age. Dressed comfortably in jeans and a sweatshirt, the child looked a few years older than she actually was. Still it was obvious that she was far too young to be here. Here just happened to be a behavioral science class at John Hopkins University. The child slipped away from the guardian that watched over her during class hours.

"Excuse me please, Dr. Lecter?"

Hannibal Lecter turned at the sound of the child's voice. He smiled ever so slightly. The voice was soft, yet there was nothing timid about it. Looking down at the little girl, he spoke.

"Yes?"

"My name is Anastassia Serdste. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to participate in your class."

She inclined her chin gently and then dark eyes looked up to the man. They studied each other for a brief moment. He offered a hand, she took it. Even as young as she was, the handshake was firm and confident.

"It is my pleasure Ms. Serdste. It shall be intriguing to work with a mind such as the one that you have been gifted with."


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal Lecter stood in the hallway of a bright and spacious home in Maryland. He stood there, simply listening. His head was tilted back. His eyes were closed. He stood there enthralled in the music that was playing. It was a delicate piece on the cello. His hand lifted, as if directing the piece of music playing. The piece was Malena by Ennio Morricone and it was simply enchanting.

When the music stopped abruptly Hannibal's eyes opened. Not a sound was made as he waited for what happened next. The music started once more. The cello sounded bittersweet. It was something that touched the heart and soul with its sorrowful melody. This was a new piece. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. Taking a step forward Dr. Hannibal Lecter stood in the doorway of a near empty room. The blond wood floors were highlighted by the cream and pale blue walls. A woman sat in the middle of the room. She was wearing nothing save for a rather oversized man's shirt. Fingers on the strings and holding the bow with a certain grace that was so rarely seen, she looked perfectly serene. There was not any music before her. She was playing by memory. Her eyes were closed and curling damp hair brushed against fair cheeks. The woman did not know that a killer watched her intently.

The piece wasn't finished. She stopped abruptly and frowned something was not flowing with the piece. Looking up when she heard the applause. There was a look of shock on her face.

"Bravissima ma Stassi."

She smiled gently and with a tip of her head to hide the blush that threatened to color her cheeks; she spoke.

"Thank you Hannibal. I did not know you were here. In fact, the question at hand is what are you doing here?"

He gave her a half smile and stepped closer. His lips brushed against her forehead fondly. The woman blushed once more and murmured a thank you.

"You did not come to my home last night and only left a short text Anastassia. Is there something amiss?"

She shook her head gently and looked up at him.

"I had a trauma call come in at the last minute. We were in surgery for over twelve hours. Hence, you received a text message. I was on my way to the OR."

"You know I detest text messaging."

"I know. It was my only option at that point."

Hannibal stroked the back of his knuckles against the softness of her cheek. He watched her for a moment, before speaking.

"I was concerned."

She stood up to put away the instrument. Her voice was soft as she worked.

"I apologize. I did not wish to worry you. I figured you would be in session by now." Then she added sheepishly. "Besides I needed sleep."

"How long have you been up Stassi?" His voice sounded stern.

Dark eyes flicked over to look at the clock. "Nearly forty hours now, I suppose."

"You need to rest. Now."

"I did come home to sleep, but my cello called for me."

That he believed and a small smile appeared. "What was the piece you were playing?"

There was a shake to her head. "It was nothing, just a minor suite that I am trying to compose."

Pulling her to him, Hannibal curled his arms around Anastassia Serdste. "It is beautiful, much like the composer. "The accented words were soft. It was within a heartbeat that his tone changed to something terser. "You. Bed. Now."

She laughed softly and pulled away. "Yes Sir, but do I need to remind you that my father is at home with my mother at the moment?" She chided him gently.

"No my dear, you do not. I am serious, you and I have a date this evening at the symphony and I will not have you falling asleep."

"Doctor's orders?"

"But of course."

A brief kiss was brushed along his jawline and she turned and went upstairs. Hannibal lingered for a moment before walking to her kitchen. The older home was large and spacious. Far from the luxury that his exuded; Anastassia's home was bright, cheerful, and airy.

By the time he finished making the tea and went to her bedroom upstairs, Anastassia was already fast asleep. Setting the tea down on the bedside table, he sat down in a large chair over in the corner of the room. The curtains were drawn so that she could sleep, but there was still plenty of light in the room for him to see. Two iPods were set on the small table next to the chair. He picked the first one up. It was nothing that he had not heard being played before. It was simply her personal tastes in music. The other one was much more important to him. Taking the device and putting it on a small sound deck he allowed for his fingers to roam across the screen. Finding what he was looking for he let the music play softly.

The iPod was filled with her own music. It was simply pieces she composed and played. Anastassia often times would record a finished or near finished piece. It was so that she could detect any flaws in the music. This was a rare find; she did not allow anyone to listen to this. There was the most amazing piece on the playlist. It was Anastassia herself singing part of Lakme – The Flower Duet. Leaning back in the chair, Hannibal Lecter lost himself in the music.

Looking over at the sleeping woman, he rose from the chair to sit down along the edge of the spacious bed. Lecter allowed his fingers to run softly through Anastassia's hair. She stirred gently and large dark eyes opened part of the way.

She sought his hand with one of her own, curling long fingers around his. She tugged gently to draw him closer. He did not smile, nor did his expression change. Lecter leaned down with the tug and she pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss.

"Lay with me Hannibal."

He nodded. Rising, Lecter took the time to remove and hang his clothing. He paused only briefly before sliding into the bed with the younger woman. Anastassia curled into him with her back against his chest. There was a hint of a smile upon her lips.

"Thank you." She murmured softly with a voice thick with sleep.

Lecter stroked a hand over her hip. She was so fair and seemed fragile. Although, he knew that was not the case. Slowly he began to stroke her soft skin. Anastassia rolled, turning to him. They took their time, enjoying the feel of each other. When the moment was right, he entered her. Taking what he wished, as always. Lecter moved Anastassia to his will. Even now he took his time with the woman beneath him. The breaking crescendo left them both weary. Anastassia was dozing beneath him, with his chest weighing heavily on her back. There were no words spoken. Hannibal Lecter had known Anastasia since she was a mere eight years old. Twenty-four years is a long friendship. He lay with her, listening to her even breathing while resting as well.

His short reverie was alas broken by the vibration of the cell phone that resided on the nightstand. His eyes narrowed and with a glance he saw the caller ID. Will Graham.

"'Yes Will?" The reply was terse.

"Dr. Lecter. I am with Jack Crawford. We are looking for Dr. Serdste. Do you have any idea where she possibly can be?"

He frowned. What was this about? Had she done something? Impossible. He spoke quietly so as not to wake the sleeping woman.

"She is in her home asleep Will. I am with her. What is this about?" Lecter could almost see the wheels turning in Will Graham's mind over the fact that Lecter himself was with a woman.

"She isn't answering either her home phone or her cell phone."

"She may have turned them off. Anastassia has not slept in almost two days."

"Don't leave Dr. Lecter. Do not open the door to anyone but us. We are in route with an ETA of 4 minutes."

Then the call disconnected.

With a heavy sigh Lecter pulled away from the sleeping Anastasia. His fingers brushed through her dark curls. He nudged her gently with his voice and touch.

"Ma Stassi. You need to wake up. The FBI is on their way here. Is there something that you need to tell me?"

Anastassia's voice was thick with sleep once again. "What? Why are they coming here? Is something wrong with my father?"

She started to sit up. Rising up on her elbows her head tipped forwards while she tried to think about what was happening. Frowning slightly, she raised her head finally. She there was a look of pure confusion writ across her features.

"What is going on Hannibal? I am surprised you are still here. Do you not have patients today?"

"You needed someone to watch over you. I know not what is going on."

She smiled just a touch. His English was normally absolutely perfect, except when stressed. Every once in a while there would be a minor error.

He moved off the bed and extended a hand to help her up. Rising with a single fluid movement, she walked naked to the closet to put something on. The show wasn't anything he had not seen countless times before.

"You have some clothing in the top bureau drawer. I believe it is a pair of jeans and a light sweater."

A pair of jeans was pulled on and a white camisole was tugged into place. The oversized shirt was then pulled on over the rest of the ensemble. Taking a comb, she pulled her hair up and back to get it out of the way. Stepping out of the room briefly, the water was running. Anastassia took the time to brush her teeth and wash her face.

She looked tired. She looked incredibly tired. But there was nothing that could be done about that now. The doorbell rang right as she was stepping back into her bedroom.

"Shall we?" She asked Lecter, who had already dressed in the jeans and sweater.

He merely nodded and then asked a question. "Do you wish for me to leave Anastassia?"

Looking to him she frowned slightly. "No. You know me better than anyone else. Why would you need to go?"

Hannibal extended his arm and they made their descent down the staircase in comfortable silence.

They were not dating. They were occasional lovers and often times companions for social events. Being a companion to her was often quite lucrative for Lecter. Anastassia Serdste was the daughter of a US Senator. She had family that happened to be high ranking cabinet members in government. It was assumed that someday one of them would seek the presidency.

Most importantly, Anastassia was a genius. She was reading before she could walk. By the time she was five she was reading medical textbooks and the New England Journal of Medicine and figuring out new ways for the techniques used. Anastassia took, as a joke, the MCAT at the age of seven. She made a perfect score on one of the most dreaded exams in the world. Beyond brilliant and with an eidetic memory as well, Anastassia was one of the most interesting people that Hannibal Lecter had ever met. She was infallibly polite and gifted in many areas. He appreciated such qualities. He had taken a position as an assistant lecturer at Johns Hopkins and met her there. His fondness for Anastassia as a child was obvious. She grew up with him as a mentor and a close friend. It was not until she was twenty years old did he even consider her anything other than a child. Shortly after her twentieth birthday something changed. With that change, Hannibal Lecter took her virginity.

Opening the door, Anastassia tried to put on a smile for the gentlemen waiting.

"Will, Jack, won't you please come in?" She was courteous to a fault.

Will Graham and Jack Crawford entered her home. Neither of the men had been there before.

Leading the men into her sitting room, she turned and paused. "May I get either of a drink? Some tea perhaps?"

Both men declined the offer and took a seat; Anastassia did the same while noting the looks of surprise on both men's faces. Trying to discern if it was because of Hannibal Lecter being in her home or the casualness of the clothing he wore. She could feel hands brush her shoulders and looked up. Hannibal Lecter stood behind her. Anastassia leaned forward to rest elbows on her knees. There was a pique of curiosity in her eyes.

"Gentlemen, what is so important that you needed to find me?"

Jack Crawford spoke first. "Dr. Serdste, do you know of the Inquisition Killer?"

"Please, call me Anastasia. I am not on official business in my own home." She shook her head and frowned. "No. Should I have heard of this person?"

"He is a serial killer that we have had on our radar for a while. He likes to preform torture scenes and video tape them. We get sent the videos."

Anastassia blanched upon hearing this gruesome tale. "What does that have to do with me?"

Will Graham started in quickly. He was a bit nervous having to tell the woman before him the news. Even more nervous due to the fact he could tell that she and Dr. Lecter had recently been intimate. "He is stalking you Anastassia. We found his lair. Everything in it was attributed to you. He is killing for you. He is begging your favor."

The information did not register right away. She stared blankly at the two men. Hannibal's hands on her shoulders tightened.

"Will, Jack – tell us what you know of this man." It was not a request, it was a command from the standing Lecter.

"Perhaps it is best that you let us speak alone with Dr. Serdste, if you would Dr. Lecter?" Jack spoke first that time.

"Jack Crawford, I will have none of that. Hannibal and I have known each other since I was a mere child. I have nothing to hide and especially nothing to hide from him. Go on please." Anastassia's voice was stern, even to her own ears.

Jack Crawford continued. "The man we believe is the Inquisition Killer is better known as Rohan Finn Hammerli. He is a physician. His skills are methodical and he keeps the victims alive until he feels he is finished with them. His domain was filled with pictures of you dating back over twenty years. There are boxes upon boxes of love letters written to you as well. They explain the details of what he did to the victims and how he did it for your love."

He paused for a moment to measure Anastassia's reaction. She looked beyond pale, and then he continued. "The letters are written in each of the victims' blood. Each picture of you is painted with blood as well. We are not sure how long he has been doing this. Most of the women that he killed in the beginning were transients it seems. He is now going after women that are well known professionals."

Anastassia swallowed hard. She could feel Hannibal's grip on her shoulders tighten and his fingers digging into her collarbone. Her voice was a soft whisper as she tried to speak. "Hannibal, you are hurting me." When the grip lessened, she spoke again. "Why me Jack?"

Will Graham took the question. "We believe he knows you somehow Anastassia. Given the age of the pictures it would possibly be during your medical school years. That is the age range you were when the pictures seem to have started. You may have impressed him, frightened him, or even just shown some common courtesy that could have been mistranslated in his mind. Somehow you touched his life. He fears rejection or not being good enough for you. So, in his twisted way, he is trying to prove that he is worthy."

"This is a lot to handle when you haven't had any sleep." The comment was dry. "Am I in any danger?" There was a note of concern and then she looked startled. "Have you informed anyone else? Does my father know?"

"We put in a call to Senator Serdste on the way here, yes." The reply from Jack Crawford was cautious. He did not answer her first question.

"Bloody hell."

All three men looked surprised at Anastassia's swearing. It was a rare moment indeed. She was a guest speaker at Quantico each term. While both men knew her slightly, they did not socialize. None the less, Anastassia Serdste was a well-known person through the ranks of new and old agents alike.

Straightening up, she looked at the two agents. "You have maybe ten minutes to get this in order, if that long. Homeland Security and the Secret Service will be here soon."

Dr. Anastassia Serdste was not just a physician. She was the only child of James Serdste. James Serdste was better known as Senator Serdste of Maryland. His other title was the Senate Majority Leader. As if right on cue, Senator Serdste burst into his daughter's home.

Jack Crawford and Will Graham both stood upon the abrupt entry of the Anastassia's father. She did not.

"Hi Dad. Thanks for knocking." She looked at her father with warmth and adoration, but there was certain tightness to the smile. Anastassia gave a nod to the three gentlemen with him. She knew who they were; they were part of her father's security team.

Lecter moved away from Anastassia for the first time since the FBI came into her home. Extending a hand, he nodded at the other man. "Good to see you again Senator, I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Thank you Hannibal. Thank you for staying with my daughter."

Lecter nodded and this time took a seat next to Anastassia. He was listening to every word and speaking very little. There was a touch of cruelty in his smile that very few would ever notice. The discussion continued on. The men of the FBI and the Secret Service spoke of tactics to keep Anastassia safe.

When everything was said and done , it had been decided that she would have a security detail with her at all times. She was not happy.

"How in the hell am I supposed to work?"

"Your safety is more important than your job Anastassia." Her father spoke first.

"Reality check Dad. Who knows if this guy is going to come after me. Who knows when this man will be captured, if at all."

Hannibal Lecter gave Anastassia's should a light squeeze once again. Leaning down, he whispered softly to her. "Ma Stassi, may I have a word privately please?"

"Excuse us for a moment gentlemen."

She rose swiftly and headed into her kitchen with Lecter at her side. Once the door was closed, she turned to him. "What did you need to see me for?"

"The FBI will do their best; you also have another team here to help. You need to attend to your safety first and foremost Anastassia."

Her expression softened and she nodded. "Very well Hannibal." She sighed. She would listen to him before the other men, including her own father.

They walked back out and once more took a seat. It was decided. She would have three armed agents with her at all times. A female agent would reside in the house with her and two more agents would be watching the perimeter. Whenever she would leave the house, an agent would be by her side at all times and the other two would be near, Anastassia was not happy with the idea, but she would live with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Hannibal Lecter sat in his office across from Will Graham. Both men were deep in thought. It was Lecter that broke the silence.

"Tell me what you have seen with the Inquisition Killer please Will." His voice was mild.

"Don't you think that you are a little too close to this case Dr. Lecter?"

The reply was smooth and soft. "Not at all. If there is anyone that can give you insight into the mind of Anastassia Serdste it is me. I have known Dr. Serdste for nearly twenty-five years. She was still a small child when I made her acquaintance."

Will Graham frowned but started in. "We have determined that it was while Dr. Serdste was in medical school that she met Hammerli. He was a second year medical student and she was a first year. It seems that they were in a class together."

"Which class?"

"Immunology I believe."

Lecter nodded. "It was not one of the classes that I was teaching then. Do you know if Mr. Hammerli was in any of mine at that time?"

Unless the killer was in some way remarkable, he would not have noticed the man in a class of 100 or more.

"Yes. He was in your behavioral science class the year before. It seems that Hammerli received a low grade in the immunology class the previous year, and was retaking the class to raise his grade."

Lecter's eyes darkened a bit and narrowed. He was trying to remember the man from many years prior and could not. "Go on please."

Will continued with the tale. "We have never found any of the bodies. All we have are the video tapes and some of Hammerli's – souvenirs. He would send us edited video tapes. They were skillfully done and set to music, which is strange enough within itself. They were always love songs of some sort. The women all resemble the very basics of Dr. Serdste's looks. They were all tall, slender, with dark hair and eyes. The first 24 of them appeared to be transients. They were the type that no one would miss. The last 6 on the other hand were not." Will took a breath and began again. "They were professionals. They were doctors, lawyers, professors and such. I think he was trying to get closer to Dr. Serdste by now taking on women that were equal to her."

"There is no equal to Anastassia, Will." Hannibal's carefully placed mask faltered for less than a blink of an eye at his own statement. "How did you deduct his identity?"

"There was a brief flash in one of the sequences on a tape. It was a reflected image of Hammerli. The computer techs were able to make a full scan of his face from that. I believe it was done on purpose. He is getting ready for bigger and better things in his eyes. He wants Dr. Serdste to know. He wants her to understand his love for her. What he does is horrifying. He keeps the women alive and awake during everything. When they start to go into shock, he brings them back around and cares for them until they are ready for him to begin again."

There was a tilt of his head; Lecter stared at the man before him. "How long does he keep them for?"

"We don't know exactly. The dates on the video tape are always different. Sometimes they come from the very distant past and sometimes from deep into the future. The cryptologists are trying to decipher the dates and time to see if there is meaning behind them."

"What does he do to the women? Is there a set practice?"

"No. The only thing that he does that is similar on all his victims is he blinds them first and foremost. Other than that, he seems to have a new routine every time."

"Are the women sexually assaulted?"

"Yes. Usually directly after blinding them he rapes the women." Will paused once more to choose his words. "He might imagine himself as being unattractive. He might do it in case the women somehow escape. That way they would have a hard time finding him or identifying him. I think it is because he does not want them to see what is coming next. It is almost a loving gesture. The less they know the better. Although at the same time, it is a power rush for him as well."

"What else is remarkable about this man Will?"

"It is what he does with their hair. He brushes it for them. He washes it for them. Then when their time is ending, he cuts their hair. We think he is making a brush out of it somehow. The love letters and pictures with blood on them have hair fragments in it. The hair matches the victims that we could identify via visuals on the tapes."

"A fetish perhaps?"

"I believe that it is more of a personal touch rather than a true fetish. It is just another way of showing Dr. Serdste his devotion to her. The victims are her's as well as his. He wants her to know that he does this just for her. I believe – "

Just then Will's cell phone buzzed nearly silently in his pocket. Reaching for the small device he answered it. "Jack?" Listening for a few moments, he gave a nod. "We will be there shortly."

"Dr. Lecter, a body has been found. We believe it is one of the Inquisition Killer's victims. Jack has asked that you come along."

Will rose as did Lecter. Retrieving their jackets, it only took a moment to lock the office up and they were off to find out this new revelation.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter arrived at the scene together. They were at 1800 Orleans St in Baltimore. The address was more commonly known as John Hopkins University Hospital. They were on the roof of the hospital, at the helipad. The landing Eurocopter was the sole reason that the body was found. Also, it was the reason that most of the evidence had been destroyed.

The wind cut to the core on this chilly late fall day. Both men were bundled up, bracing the blowing wind. The body was splayed out in the very center of the helipad. Lidless and empty eye sockets looked up into oblivion. The body was of course female. Her hair had been removed. She was just an empty bloody husk now. A poem was scrawled on the concrete.

_My love my life._

_No other woman deserves my love but you._

_I write for you the long last tale of a man so empty and barren._

_It wasn't until you graced his vision did he know truth._

_I burden the hours with my tales of woe for when the only good is you._

_I leave my offerings in your name with the hope that one day you will love me all the same._

_Soon my darling._

_Soon my love._

_We shall meet again._

_And when we do, it will be just me and you._

_Forever and an eternity more._

Jack Crawford came up behind the two men. "Lovely bit of poetry isn't it?"

Lecter was still looking at the words scrawled when Will spoke. "Is that the victim's blood do we know yet Jack?"

"Some of it is and some of it isn't." Jack replied.

Lecter could feel his blood boil, though his outward appearance was as detached as ever. "Where is Anastassia right now?"

Will looked startled with the question, he had not thought about the living woman's safety.

Jack spoke again. "She is preforming surgery. There is security in the observation area, just in case."

Lecter nodded and turned to both Will and Jack. "Do we know who the victim is?"

"We assume she works here. There were scrubs found on the scene as well as a destroyed ID. The picture and the name had been removed. Someone is checking on who she could possibly be." Jack Crawford replied.

Will carefully walked over to the body. He was examining the details of what had been done to her. The rest of the crew faded back to let him work. It was there. It was all there. He just had to find out the why. The woman had been carved up with care. Her fingernails had been burned off with what looked like a chemical. The tips of her fingers were mere bones. The breasts had been mangled with a sharp object. Perhaps a screwdriver he thought. It was the heart shaped removal of flesh here and there that was disturbing. The most disturbing of all was how the genitalia had been reduced to ribbons. Literally ribbons, they were also tied in a bow. Someone had gift wrapped this body for them. But was it the work of the Inquisition Killer?

Will Graham could feel time slipping backwards. He could see the killer doing his work. This was a fast job. This did not take weeks. This happened today. She was attacked from behind, given the blow to the back of the head that he could see. She had been brought up here when the helipad was clear. Given the amount of blood and gore, this was the crime scene. The killer was methodical. He was precise. He did not care if the woman lived or died in the time frame that they were up here. All that mattered was the proclamation of love. This was his art. The way some men would write a love letter or send flowers. This is what he did.

But why?

It was the only way that in his deranged mind that he could prove his infatuation.

Will's head snapped up abruptly. "Get Dr. Serdste up here as soon as possible. She knows this woman."

A call went out via closed circuit radio, and the handlers were told to bring Anastassia up when the surgery was finished. It just happened to be that they were closing now.

It only took a brief moment in time before the door burst open leading to the helipad. Anastassia Serdste was flanked by armed men and women. She pushed past them and ran over to Lecter, Will, and Jack. It was there she stopped dead in her tracks. Anastassia blanched. All of the fair coloring of her skin and bled away and left her deathly pale. Her hand jerked up to cover a gaping mouth. She just stared.

Lecter touched her elbow and while she jerked, there was no other response. His accented voice crooned in her ear. "Ma Stasi, tell me. Tell me what you see.."

She swallowed hard a few times. It took a moment to find her voice. "That is Jocelyn Coure. She is a physician on staff here for the OB/GYN department."

Hannibal Lecter kept his hand on her elbow; his fingers stroked the soft skin. "Did you know her?"

Anastassia nodded a couple of times before the words came out. "Yes. We socialized. She was my running partner."

Lecter led Anastassia back down into the hospital proper, with the armed guards of course. Jack and Will stayed behind to discuss the new findings.

"Will, he is now attacking her loved ones and friends. He is going to be going after her soon."

"I think the significance was not just the friendship Jack, it was because Dr. Coure was a OB/GYN. I think he wants to start a family with Dr. Serdste." The answer was quiet; Will continued to stare at the body.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. It is just a feeling I have. This man doesn't do something at random. Each kill seems to have meaning. There is more meaning that just a small friendship between two women. Plus, the way Coure's genitalia were gift wrapped. It seems to fit. Plus, he did this here. He did this on Dr. Serdste's safe ground. He is trying to prove a point. Nothing is going to stop him from getting his prize."

Jack barked out an order. "Get her back to Quantico. I want every bit of trace that can be found so we can find where this asshole is hiding."

One of the techs grumbled something about the trace was worthless after the helicopter started to land. Jack shot the man a look that made the grumbled words end abruptly.

Will turned and walked away without another word. He had seen too much. Something was there; he just didn't know what it was. Jack radioed the guards. He wanted to know exactly where Anastassia had been taken. He felt it was time to have a little talk with the good doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

Anastassia Serdste was sitting in one of the physician's lounges deep within the hospital. She looked harried to say the very least. Long dark curls were in disarray and she still appeared to be very pale. There was something in her eyes that looked as if she wanted to cry, even though no tears were falling. The security team milled about the room silently. Hannibal Lecter sat by her side. They were whispering softly to each other when Jack Crawford burst into the room

Anastassia jumped visibly with the entrance of the large FBI agent. She jumped enough to spill the cup of coffee she was holding all over her hand. Setting the mug down with a curse, she wiped up her now reddened hand and the table. Lecter said and did nothing. He even remained quiet when Jack took a seat across the table from the pair.

"I am sorry for your loss Dr. Serdste." The words were quiet.

"Quit calling me that Jack. You have known me, albeit it not well, for years. Please call me Anastassia." She snapped just a bit.

"Of course." Jack smiled politely. "What can you tell me about Dr. Coure?"

Anastassia looked flustered for a moment. Her mind was whirring so quickly over what she had seen. "She is a good person. She is kind and sweet. Jocelyn was always willing to help anyone with anything she could. She was my running partner and my lunch date. We saw each other nearly every day. She isn't married and doesn't have kids. She does have a boyfriend. His name is Michael Allan. Nice guy, a lawyer I believe." Sighing softly, Anastassia lowered her forehead to her hands. It was a struggle not to cry. "We run marathons together. Jocelyn and I usually come in at the same time, give or take a few seconds. We run the Marine Corps Marathon, Boston, New York, Chicago, and occasionally one more as well every year. We always joke that the only reason we run is because we like to eat." There was a wistful smile on the doctor's lips.

Jack noticed that the doctor was still saying is and not was. Apparently it had not quite hit home with the woman that her friend had been murdered. "Do you know anyone else that she socialized with?"

"Mostly hospital staff, but yes I do. I will make you up a list here shortly. The four of us went to the opera together often." Teeth sank into Anastassia's lower lip hard and fast. Jack was for certain that she would draw blood in a moment. She did not.

"Four of you? Who was in this group?"

"Myself, Hannibal, Jocelyn, and Michael."

"You socialized with the victim as well Dr. Lecter?"

Lecter replied smoothly. "Of course. Where Stasi could be found Jocelyn Coure could be as well." This was the first time that Lecter spoke since Jack Crawford came into the room.

Jack Crawford looked thoughtful for a moment. He started to barrage the pair with questions about Dr. Jocelyn Coure. Anastassia answered most of them, Lecter filled in when he wished. Time moved slowly. As the minutes crept past, Anastassia became vaguely aware that the clock no longer ticked. It was some digital set up so they just whirred instead. Never again would the clock tick the minutes by when she and Jocelyn were running. Never again would their shadows meet across the pavement. This morning's run was the last. Exhaustion bull rushed her. Leaning back in the chair she sunk down, wearily.

"Jack, Is there anything else I can help you with? If not, I would really like to just go home. I have a function tonight that I must attend, even if I do not want to."

He nodded and stood up. "I am done for now Anastassia. Thank you. Thank you as well Dr. Lecter." With that, he made an abrupt departure.

Lecter stood as well. He offered his hand to Anastassia. She took it gratefully. With a gentle hand he ushered her out of the room, with the security detail in tow. They were headed for her home, she needed to get ready for the evening event.

It was a gala affair to benefit the arts. The only reason that Anastassia felt obligated to attend was because her mother was on the board of directors that year. This benefit was her mother's second child. The event had just begun. It was cocktail hour in the Sculpture Court at the Walters Art Museum.

Sipping on a glass of wine, she was speaking with one of the curators of the museum when she felt a hand glide against the bare skin of her back. With a slight tilt of the head, a glance of Dr. Hannibal Lecter was caught. She knew who it was before she ever saw him. Lecter was a handsome man, although not in the typical sense. With his light brown hair and dark eyes there were times that he could look like a schoolboy still; instead of a man in his forties. His lips could be kind or cruel; either way it was seductive. Dr. Lecter's alpine cheekbones were his most striking feature. The entire package gave the man a stunning appearance. He looked resplendent in his tux.

"Hannibal, you are acquainted with Jean Grueryer, yes?"

Lecter extended a free hand, the other still against the warm skin of Anastassia's back. "Yes we have met at several functions. You are well Jean?" He inquired politely.

The other man gave a sniff and a sneer. A hand was not extended in kind. He was none too pleased to have the conversation with Anastassia interrupted. "Not as well as I was three minutes ago." Jean Grueryer shot Lecter a cold stare.

With a show of affection to Anastassia, Lecter kissed her lightly on the corner of her lips. She blushed beautifully. "Well then I am sorry to give you the bad news that I need to sweep this young lady off for a few moments. I am sure our paths will cross again Jean. Perhaps, one of these days, I will be able to have you for dinner." After all the dinner parties in the Lecter residence were well renowned.

Lecter led Anastassia off from the other man.

With a whisper, she spoke. "Thank you. I needed saving desperately there."

Guiding her through the sculptures, Lecter paused. "Your greatest asset at times is your manners my dear. It is also your worst enemy." They kept walking. There was a small area curtained off within what would normally be the lobby of the second floor. Somehow they had managed to duck the ever patrolling security force that was demanded she have with her at all times as well. Pausing there, in the quiet and privacy, Lecter looked into the bright eyes of his younger companion.

"You are holding up well ma Stasi?" He trailed a single fingertip along her cheek while speaking.

"Yes." She did not elaborate.

Leaning in, he kissed the top of her forehead. Lingering there he caught her scent. The warmth of soap and shampoo were kissed with the sweet and spice of her perfume. There was an underlying scent as well. It would be undetectable to virtually anyone but him. He could taste the scent of her fear, her anxiety, and the dread that weighed against her shoulders.

Hidden behind the curtains in the sectioned off area, they took the opportunity for the silence and to people watch through a slight parting in the cloth. Part of the entertainment for the evening was the Tallis Scholars performing. Peter Phillips would be conducting tonight. What they didn't realize that they had walked into their final warm up.

Staying hidden when the brief performance began, Lecter stood behind the lovely Anastassia. Her dress was of a heavy black matte silk that clung gently to the curves. The boat neck style of the dress gave a look of being completely proper. The neckline perched just below the collarbone held on with thin straps. It was not until she turned around that her completely exposed back was presented. At the hip, the dress flared very slightly. It was to allow movement. Each slid was silt from the floor to the thigh. Her hair was pulled up, and smoothed into an up-twist. Just a couple of tendrils were allowed to fall, and curl about fair cheeks. The makeup was minimal, letting her beauty speak for itself. Anastassia Serdste was stunning in the dress.

They watched. They listened. Time stood still. Neither could have told a soul how much time had passed while they stood there enchanted by the music. Lecter pulled Anastassia back to him. The front of his slacks pressed against the rounded curve of her bottom. She could feel him there. Warm and half aroused. A shiver raced down her spine when she felt the lips brush along her skin. Lecter trailed a kiss across where the curve of her neck met her collarbone. He felt, rather than heard, her gasp.

Perhaps it was the scent of her fear mingling with the sweet sounds of the music. Perhaps it was something else. In this moment in time he wanted nothing more than to take the woman before him. So he did.

Sweeping a hand across her bottom, he pulled the dress to the side. A foot slipped between her heels and he pressed those long legs further apart. It took a bit of maneuvering but quickly he took the woman before him. Slowly they moved together. Their cries of pleasure were kept silenced by the music. Keeping everything slow, moving to the tempo of the music, they found ecstasy in each other's arms. The music was finishing when they did. The pair stayed that way while their private performance finished. It was only after the practice stopped did Lecter pull away from his date. He fixed her dress and smoothed out the undergarments Anastassia wore. He then righted his own appearance. An arm remained looped around her slender waist when he whispered in her ear.

"My apologies ma Stasi, I was a rude cad."

Murmuring in return, she smiled gently. Reaching back to stroke fingers across his smooth jaw, the response was delicate. "No need to apologize Hannibal. I rather like it when you are somewhat of a cad at times."

Ducking out of their hiding place, neither of them had realized that they had not been alone. Hidden in the same shadows, a man watched. Rohan Finn Hammerli stood quietly in the darkness. He was struggling with the emotions that stormed within him. She had been there. She had been there so very close and yet because of the other man he could do nothing. Of course Hammerli knew who Dr. Hannibal Lecter was. It would be hard not to in Baltimore society. He had watched Lecter many times before and suspected him to be a killer just like himself. The thought of that alone made him smile. What ended that smile abruptly was the fact that Lecter had been with Anastassia. It was well known that they were companions. It was not known to what degree they were involved. He knew now. She seemed less pure in one sense to him. Yet in another, because he saw her in the moment of ecstasy he knew for certain that she would be able to enjoy his love. Jealousy prevailed in the case of Anastassia, turning sharply one of the pillars was punched with every ounce of energy the man could muster. He felt the cracking of his knuckles. He felt them break. This part of the evening was over for him. Still he would wait and watch. Right now there was something else to be done.

The dinner and the auction had been beautifully done. Much money had been raised for the museum. It was drinks and dancing now. This was a rather small affair by most standards, just a little over two hundred people. A song called Dream Catcher played and Lecter kept Anastassia in his arms for the waltz. They danced beautifully together. Moving in unison, they became as one. Their eyes stayed on each other; the élan vital – that essential spark of life – was like a fire bursting from both. When the song ended he bowed to her and she in turn curtsied. Hand in hand they walked off the dance floor.

Anastassia was nearly assaulted. Jael Serdste hugged her daughter tight. With a low chuckle, Anastassia greeted her mother. "Hello Mom. You did a beautiful job organizing all of this."

Turning to Hannibal Lecter, Jael did the same thing. She hugged the oft times strange man. "Hannibal! It is good to see you as well."

He returned the hug. He was rather fond of Anastassia's parents. "The pleasure is all mine, Jael." He replied smoothly.

Jael looked at her daughter. A smile formed, Anastassia looked so much like herself when she was the same age. Jael was still a beautiful woman by anyone's standards, but there was something special about her daughter. "You know your father is about ready to tan your hide do you not young lady?"

Anastassia had the decency to blush. "I have no doubt Mom." She knew her mother was referring to the disappearing act of earlier.

"Ach! What am I going to do with you, child? I assume she was at the very least with you Hannibal."

Lecter smiled politely. "But of course. I rarely let Stasi out of my sight these days."

Jael Serdste kissed the man's cheek softly and with tears in her eyes that did not quite fall. "Thank you Hannibal. There are not enough words to express my gratitude to you."

Hannibal was about to reply when a loud crash and a scream caused all three of them to turn sharply.

A body had landed where they had just been dancing moments before. It had fallen from the third floor. At first the reaction was as if it had been a jumper committing suicide. It took everyone a few minutes to realize that the person was male and naked.

Anastassia started to rush over to the body to see if the man was still alive. The physician portion of her brain had taken over and she moved swiftly. Although not swift enough for Lecter, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"There is nothing that can be done ma Stasi."

The stunned silence of the crowd was interrupted first by the high pitched scream of the sirens getting closer. The security staff for Anastassia was corralling the crowd. In just that span of a few moments of chaos another scream cut through the night. The body was that of Jean Grueryer.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5

Anastassia stood there in Hannibal Lecter's grip. Beautiful eyes were widened with the sight of the dead man. She had seen dead bodies countless times. It was how he had been killed was the shocking thing. Upon Jean Grueryer's chest were words carved into his dead flesh.

You shouldn't have….

In the dead man's mouth were the remains of his removed and burned genitals. Hearts had been carved into the man's skin everywhere. There was something else in his mouth. It would have to wait until later when the crime scene techs arrived to determine what exactly it was. He had been tortured. His teeth and tongue had been removed. His fingers were broken with the nails pulled out. The same had been done to his feet. There was barely an inch of flesh that was not bloody, broken or cut.

Anastassia stayed with her protection detail. She was flanked by Hannibal Lecter and her parents. They were still part of the crime scene; even after all the other guests had been removed to various other places for interviewing.

The process was slow and methodical. Even Jack Crawford and Will Graham left them alone, for now. For the first time since all of this began, Anastassia Serdste was very visibly shaken. The small group sitting did not speak. There really was not that much to say at this point. It was only when the crime scene techs rolled the body over did Anastassia react.

"Fuck." The single word slipped past her lips.

Her parents and Lecter turned to look at Anastassia. It was nearly unheard of to hear her swear. They then turned in the direction of the body. There was a touch of amusement in Lecter's dark eyes that vanished as quickly as it appeared. The body was much the same on the back. There were even words carved into the flesh.

…fucked her here.

Anastassia raised a trembling hand to her lips and stared silently at the corpse than had once been Jean Grueryer. Speaking softly to everyone and no one at all, her voice trembled.

"He was here. He was here and he saw – " She swallowed hard. "He saw everything."

"What did he see Anastassia?" The demanding tone came from James Serdste, her father.

When she didn't answer, James grew even angrier. "What did he see Anastassia Nicoletta Serdste?"

She flicked her eyes over to her father. Anastassia was furious at the tone that was taken. There was fire in her dark eyes but her voice remained calm. "I had sex in the curtained area of the lobby."

Both James and Jael Serdste looked shocked. Such behavior was quite unlike their daughter. Rarely was she even seen with a man that was not either Hannibal Lecter or family so who could it have been? The dawning realization colored her mother's cheeks first. It was her father that spoke, he sounded practically deflated.

"You and Hannibal had sex in the museum tonight. That is where you disappeared to without your security detail."

It was Hannibal that replied next. "Yes James, Stasi and I have had a physical relationship for quite some time now."

Anastassia went still. Her father was furious. Her mother was embarrassed. She was pretty certain that her father wished harm to come to Hannibal Lecter, and that he would be the one to do it should it happen.

A fist was slammed against the table. It echoed through the halls of the museum loud enough to cause the agents and techs milling about to turn. James Serdste spoke through clenched teeth so that the words came out in a low hiss.

"How could you? How could you Lecter? We trusted you with our daughter. We trusted you with her safety. You took advantage of a child that worshiped you as a hero." There was the moment that James reared back as if to strike Lecter. Jael grabbed his arm.

"Jim, calm down. You do not know the details." Jael was the only one that would dare to call him Jim. She turned to her daughter and Lecter. "I had suspected for some time that the relationship between you two had changed. When did this start Anastassia?"

"Twelve years ago."

Turning to James, she spoke quietly to him. "She was an adult Jim, please calm down." Then turning back to her daughter, Jael sounded weary. "Why did you two hide this for so long sweetheart?" Her mother scolded Anastassia gently.

It was Lecter that spoke next. "We did not feel the need to make the nature of our relationship public to anyone. Stasi gets enough press coverage, she did not need more due to the nature of our relationship."

"Well you two, you will be receiving more press coverage than you could have ever wanted after this." That was all that Jael could say. Although Lecter did look mildly amused at being reprimanded by Anastassia's mother.

Jack Crawford and Will Graham stepped over.

"Do you have any idea what the words on the body mean Dr. Serdste?" Jack asked.

Anastassia's left brow shot upwards in frustration. "Yes."

"Oh please do elaborate, Doctor."

Lecter started to explain and Jack Crawford cut him off. "No, I want to hear this from Dr. Serdste."

"I had a moment of private time in the lobby earlier. I ended up having sex and apparently Hammerli saw."

"Where was your security detail?"

"I ditched them."

"Is that so? Dr. Serdste, who was your partner in this crime?"

"I would rather not say." Her reply was dry.

Both James and Jael started to speak at that moment when Hannibal Lecter interrupted. "She was with me Jack." The reply was unabashed and Lecter looked directly into Jack Crawford's eyes."

"So you are telling me Dr. Lecter that you are having a physical relationship with Dr. Serdste?"

"Yes."

Anastassia brushed fingers across her forehead. She looked rather irritated. "Can we please keep my sex life out of this equation? Yes, Hannibal Lecter and I have been having a physical relationship for quite some time. Twelve years to be exact if you need to know Jack. But the last time I looked I was not on trial or even a suspect."

Jack Crawford looked at Anastassia and slammed his hand down on the table. "No you aren't but your action did cause the death of a man and you are not supposed to be away from your security detail at ANY time."

Her dark eyes narrowed down into slits. The words came out in a growl. "Do not blame me for the actions of a serial killer. I am not going to give up my life just because I have some whack-job that is supposedly in love with me. Do not try to lay a guilt trip on me Jack Crawford because all you will do is succeed in pissing me right the fuck off." With emphasis she smacked her own hand down on the table and stood up abruptly. "Don't you dare take that tone with me either Jack. I am an adult. My parents do not speak to me as such and I will not stand for you doing either. Do I make myself clear?" There was malice in her voice.

Jack Crawford had to smile. He was trying to get a reaction out of the woman and he succeeded.

Will Graham finally spoke. "Anastassia, can you please tell us what happened and when?"

Sitting back down, she sighed. There was still the look of perpetual amusement on Lecter's features. She even scowled at him. "It was during the cocktail hour. Hannibal saved me from the lecherous advances of Jean Grueryer. We slipped off silently to get some peace and quiet. We were in the curtained off section of the lobby. While we spoke the Tallis Scholars started to do their final warm-up and practice. During this we ended up becoming physical with each other." She paused and reached for a glass of water; taking a sip the story was continued. "We finished and we left. I never saw anyone in the lobby with us, save for the people practicing."

"Neither did I Will." Lecter spoke softly.

Lecter's mind was reeling. He knew that it would not be long before Hammerli came after Anastassia. This was unacceptable. Anastassia belonged to him. No one else would be permitted to have her. So it was time to put an end to this little dalliance that the other man was playing with. Looking over to his sometimes lover, Lecter brushed an errant curl that fell and tucked it behind her ear. A plot was forming. He knew what had to be done. The mere thought was a humming pleasure in his chest. Still watching Anastassia he had to smile. She would make the perfect bait. And she would never know a thing.

They answered questions for what seemed like an eternity. Will Graham was sitting on the edge of the table. He frowned slightly before speaking.

"Dr. Serdste. I am concerned for you. Hammerli will come after you or your family and soon. There is a distinct possibility that he will come after you as well Dr. Lecter. He saw the two of you in the most intimate of moments and that hurt him. You have rarely been seen in public with a man that you were romantically involved with – to anyone's knowledge. You have always been seen with either Dr. Lecter, who has been known as a close family friend and your mentor, or your family. This might be what causes Hammerli to snap. We will be using this to our advantage. We will need to keep the two of you safe none the less for the time being."

"What do you need me to do Will?" Anastassia spoke softly, she sounded exhausted even to her own ears.

"We need to keep you in the public eye as much as possible, preferably with Dr. Lecter at your side."

Both Lecter and Anastassia started to protest. This was all too much. Will held up a hand and started to speak once again. "Trust me on this. The more he sees you together the more likely he will be to make a mistake. He is starting to unravel already. The scene with Jean Grueryer proves that. He saw the man as a threat and then he saw you and Dr. Lecter together. Both incidents were damaging to him. We will pull the security team back to a certain perimeter and hopefully he will try to strike. While you might not see the agents assigned to watch you, be assured that they are right by."

Anastassia nodded while Lecter leaned in closer to Will to speak. "Tell us what you need then Will." With that a new plan was hatched.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

The plan was to have Anastassia and Lecter out in the public eye as much as possible. Will and Jack wanted them to be affectionate with each other. Both balked at the idea. Yes, they had a physical relationship and yes they saw each other socially. Yet, their relationship was not about that. The sex was a release for both of them. Anastassia used it to relax and Lecter had other reasons. It kept his instinct to covet and kill at bay for long moments of time. While they were affectionate at times, they were lovers – not in love. Their friendship was long standing. If anyone were to delve into the psyche of the relationship it was more paternal than anything. Lecter felt strongly about the younger woman. She was his protégée. He hoped that one day she would become even more so. It was just introducing her into his private life – the life of a killer – that he was unsure of. He did not know how to go about it. Anastassia had strong morals. She was cool, yet kind.

The Inquisition Killer had given him an idea. If he would be able to capture Rohan Hammerli, with Anastassia at his side, then perhaps something could be done to bring her deeper into the fold of his life. Either that or he would have to kill her. That was something that he did not want to do. He enjoyed the younger woman's companionship. But, it was not out of the realm of possibility.

Lecter decided he was to host a dinner party. A larger party than normal would be hosted in his home but with only twenty people it was still small by most standards. There was one of two women that would be in attendance. It was believed that one of the women had been sharing information about Lecter and Anastassia to Hammerli. The FBI was unsure of which woman it was. This might be a way to find out.

Dinner was simple fare, for him at least. He was doing just a mere three courses. The first would start with a seared scallop salad. It would be served with haricots verts and truffle oil. The wine for that course would be a medium bodied white. He was calling the main course veal rib chops with caramelized fennel and figs. A small addition of roasted fingerling potatoes was added. The wine pairing would be something a little different. He had chosen a rich Hermitage. Dessert was a favorite of Anastassia's and truly it was for her that he had decided to make white chocolate-blackberry crème brûlée tartlets. The final course was to be served with a good port. The dinner would be preceded and finalized with cocktails within the large and luxurious house.

It was known in advanced that Anastassia would be arriving late. She was working that day and had already scheduled a surgery for later in the afternoon. She was not willing to reschedule. The surgery was more important than the dinner in her eyes. The late arrival would not be overly late, just fashionably so.

Unfortunately, as with all good plans made you should expect just the opposite.

Anastassia let herself in to the Lecter home. She had a personal set of keys and did her damnedest to enter quietly. No one noticed the arrival except Lecter himself. He heard the key hit the lock and the brief scent of perfume that was uniquely Stasi. A glance at his watch, she was just a hair over an hour late. The dinner party was just now sitting down to dine.

She moved quickly in the upstairs of his lavish home. Rare was it that they shared a bed overnight, but Anastassia did have her own bedroom there. Usually it was just for these occasions. A fresh application of makeup and a change of clothes later she was nearly ready. Her hair was another story. Frowning slightly, a simple twist it was. Fingers moved quickly as she twisted her wild curls into something a bit more presentable. Two strands on either side of her cheeks curled down to lick delicately at her flesh. The adornments were simple. A pair of diamond solitaire earrings and that was it. Anastassia was dressed simply in a black cocktail dress and a pair of heels. A brushing of fingertips at pulse points added the favored perfume and she was done. Hurrying downstairs, she winced visibly. Everyone apparently had retired to the dining room. Lecter rose from his seat when she entered the room. A couple of the other men did too, following his lead of politeness.

"My apologies for this extreme lateness everyone, the last case ran much later than expected." She had been in surgery.

"Ma Stasi, it is so good of you to finally join us." Lecter spoke softly, smoothly to the younger woman.

Anastassia winced inwardly. No one else would notice the tone; she knew it all too well. Hannibal Lecter was displeased. There was a curve to her lips, a semblance of a smile appearing.

"I am truly sorry Hannibal. I apologize deeply and profusely. It was not my intention to be this late."

Lecter curled an arm around her waist and pulled her near. His hand splayed against the flat plane of her belly in a gesture that made it very clear she belonged to him. It was all for show. He wanted the ladies to see them together. His lips brushed close to her ear and he spoke softly once more, although it was perfectly audible to the rest of the room.

"You are fine ma Stasi. I was merely concerned."

Biting back the laughter of the charade that they were playing, it took quite a great deal of willpower not to laugh at the absurdity of this.

Taking a seat to Lecter's left, Anastassia made herself comfortable. The wait staff that Lecter had hired brought out the first course. Lecter whispered quietly to the man that was attending to Anastassia and a different plate was brought out for her. One of the guests questioned what had happened.

"I am allergic to most animal proteins Craig. I tend to stick to a mostly vegan diet." She looked more than slightly embarrassed.

Craig O'Connor nodded. "Rare allergy? I haven't heard of anyone being allergic to meat before."

Lecter stepped into the conversation. "She can tolerate small amounts, but I prefer not to make my dinner guests ill Craig."

It was true. Anastassia was allergic to most animal proteins. She could tolerate small amounts of some, but not many. It was something that annoyed and amused Lecter at the same time. She could not eat most of his – creations. It was also another way that made her very special to Lecter. He could not trick her into eating something that was not as he said it was.

Anastassia looked a bit uncomfortable. Reaching over, Lecter took her hand and gave it a squeeze. His thumb caressed gently across her knuckles. She looked over. Those large eyes of hers drank in the reason she was so uncomfortable. Lecter was actually fairly affectionate to Anastassia under most circumstances. It was not in the romantic sense, but more like the way a father would be to a favored child. This, of course, did not stand true in the bedroom. To have him being attentive and romantic was unnerving to her, even knowing it was just an act to get people talking.

The two women that the party was actually to draw out leaned in and whispered to each other.

"Sharon, I think our favorite doctor has found himself a little girlfriend."

"Little is right. Someone needs to stuff a few pizzas down that girl's throat." Sharon made a derisive remark and sneered ever so slightly.

Hannibal Lecter was one of the most sought after bachelors in the upper echelon of Baltimore society. His dalliances were known, but rarely spoken of. Typically in any sort of public gathering it was Anastassia Serdste on his arm. It had been that way for twenty years. No one thought, until recently, that anything was going on between the pair save for a deep friendship.

The conversations around the dinner table were mostly idle chit chat during the three courses. Will Graham and Jack Crawford took note of everything from the far end of the table. Bella Crawford stayed mostly silent, it was easier that way for her. When the feast was finished, the wait staff cleared the table with ease. Lecter stood and turned to all of his guests.

"Shall we retire back to the sitting room?"

Nods were given and people rose from their seats, everyone went back into the sitting room. People began to mingle and talk. Drinks were served and the conversation stayed warm and light. Abruptly, Lecter turned to put on music. It played discreetly in the background. Anastassia knew exactly what he put on and shot her mentor a murderous glance. It was Anastassia's iPod. This was the very same iPod with her personal music. With the tightening of her jaw, she managed to smile sweetly at Lecter.

"Margie, I think there is trouble in paradise." Sharon whispered to her friend.

"What?" Was all Margie could say.

"Check it out, Anastassia looks pissed at Hannibal."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can." The answer was smug.

When the Flower Duet came on over the sound system, there was a look around the room. Most everyone there was a patron of the arts if not directly a fan of opera. None of them had ever heard the voice before. Finally, Sharon Tarsa walked over to Hannibal, who was conversing with Jack Crawford. Her hand brushed his shoulder while she cooed in his ear.

"Oh Hannibal, this is lovely. Who is singing?"

Lecter smiled patiently at the woman. Anastassia caught the whole encounter out of the corner of her eye. She was certain that he had to count to ten before answering.

"It is my own little secret, Sharon." He smiled indulgently. He beckoned to Anastassia.

Excusing herself from the conversation that she was involved in, Anastassia dutifully came over. "Yes Hannibal?"

Lecter curled his arm around her waist. His fingers splaying against the soft curve of her hip, so when he leaned in to kiss her temple he was able to pull the younger woman closer to him.

"Ma Stasi, you have been introduced to Sharon Tarsa have you not?"

The strange displays of affection made Anastassia want to scream, but she smiled beautifully instead. A gentle tip of the head sent the errant curls to brush against her cheeks. Extending a hand to the other woman, she spoke softly.

"Sharon, I believe we have seen each other at many functions, but have never been formally introduced. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sharon looked at the other woman's hand for a brief moment. The smile that touched her lips was a touch cruel. "A pleasure Stasi." The words came out in a near sneer.

Anastassia could feel Hannibal tighten next to her. Stasi was his pet name for her. It annoyed him deeply when anyone else dared to use it. She gave the other woman another smile. "Please, Anastassia is fine. Hannibal is the only person that gets away with calling me by a diminutive name." She turned to Hannibal with a flutter of lashes, laying it on thick. The smile she gave her mentor was loving and rich. The look in her eyes was murderous and for him alone.

It was there. There was a certain fury in Sharon Tarsa's eyes at being corrected. She smiled again. The anger rose from her skin with a tangible heat. "Beautiful music. Do you know who is singing Anastassia."

"Actually, yes I do." There was no elaboration.

"Who then?"

"It is my own little secret, Sharon." Anastassia gave a sly smile. This woman was irritating her to no end. And thankfully she departed with that last comment.

Whispering in Lecter's ear, she tried not to laugh. "Remember Hannibal, revenge is a dish best served cold."

He laughed warmly. It was a rare sound to be heard. "And you should remember my dear that revenge is often sweet. I for one know that you taste divine." Lecter laughed again upon seeing the discomfort that was writ clearly across her lovely features.

A shake of her head, she spoke again. "What on earth am I going to do with you?"

"After this, it could be interesting."

"After wha- " She was cut off by Hannibal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you that inquired of the music, it should be known that every single piece was courtesy of my lovely companion. Dr. Serdste is a gifted musician as well as a phenomenal physician."

Anger burned in her dark eyes. She was outed. A soft curse was uttered under her breath, making it inaudible. When the applause started, Anastassia merely took a graceful bow and uttered an embarrassed thank you to everyone.

She didn't notice Sharon Tarsa staring at her with burning eyes.

The hour grew late and the small crowd thinned out until there were just four people – Anastassia, Lecter, Will and Jack. Jack's wife had left the group earlier to head for home.

The four of them moved from the sitting room into the den deep within Lecter's home. It was more relaxed and less formal than the sitting room. Anastassia was curled up in a large chair. A pair of heels was resting on the floor before her. Lecter took an opposite chair and the two FBI agents took a large couch.

It was Anastassia that spoke first. "That was painful."

"You were uncomfortable?" Will asked.

"Extremely so. I loathe being the center of attention. Even it is it Hannibal's attentions."

Lecter smiled at her. "I make you uncomfortable my dear? That is good to know."

"Only when you treat me like a girlfriend." She winked at him.

Lecter laughed at her. It truly was a lovely sound to behold. When he was not with Anastassia it was also a rare sound.

"Was that truly your music Anastassia?" Jack inquired.

She nodded. "Yes. Some pieces I am playing the cello and others it was my voice. I did not realize that Hannibal had appropriated the iPod from my home." She gave him another look that followed by a wink. In truth, she was not angry. Surprised yes, but angry no.

"You are truly gifted."

Raising her wine glass, Anastassia smiled. "Thank you Jack."

"So what did you all think?" Jack asked.

Lecter spoke first. "I believe that Sharon Tarsa is the one feeding Rohan Hammerli the information about ma Stasi. She had a hatred for Anastassia that was tangible."

"I have to agree with Dr. Lecter." Will said. "Tarsa watched Dr. Serdste like a hawk the entire time. Prior to the arrival of Dr. Serdste, Tarsa was relaxed and even pleasantly chatty. Afterwards, the woman's demeanor changed completely."

"So what do we do now?" Anastassia wanted to know.

"We follow Sharon Tarsa. She will lead us to Hammerli. Then we wait." Jack replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 7

Feet hit the ground in a sharp staccato strike. A flash of brightly colored shoes and the intake of breath could easily be noticed. It was an effortless run. Pausing, the runner waited. Dancing in place to keep the momentum going, a glance at a watch was given. First eight miles were all done in about nine minutes each. The runner mused, not bad, acceptable at the very least. The run was along the Inner Harbor of Baltimore Maryland. The loop was not quite three and a half miles. This route would be done three times before finishing. It was now time to slow down a bit for a cool down with less than three miles to go. The runner danced looking out over the water while waiting on their companion, whom arrived just a minute or two later.

"I am impressed Hannibal." Anastassia grinned at him. "You are doing better than I thought you would."

Lecter shot the younger woman a look and kept the pace while noting that they were slowing down some. "You are not the only one that likes to keep fit ma Stasi. Although, I will fully admit I much prefer the warmth of my home on the treadmill over this." He shot a look over his shoulder. "I do believe that a couple of agents are plotting your demise alas."

She laughed warmly. Turning around, Anastassia began to run backwards. "Pfft. They need to be in good shape. They should thank me for helping them."

Lecter shook his head fondly at the woman. "I should paddle your bottom myself for allowing you to get me up this early."

"Bah. It is – " She looked at her watch. "- six in the morning. It is not too early. Besides, you did volunteer to do this."

"Remember my dear; my day does not start until nearly nine in the morning. I would normally just be awakening now."

"We need to get you out in the fresh air more Hannibal." She responded dryly.

"With the crime scenes I must go to with Will and Jack, believe me ma Stasi, I get enough fresh air for one man."

"You know you could come running with me most mornings Hannibal. Wouldn't it be nice to share that little bit of space together so early?" She was teasing him. Anastassia knew all too well that he was doing this to appease her.

"I could also have a lobotomy. Neither idea seems to fill me with much joy."

"One of these days I will get you to join the cult of marathoners."

"It wouldn't be just the agents plotting your demise at that point ma Stasi. I would join them in the work."

"You would never get away with it Dr. Lecter." She laughed.

"Enough forensic specialists and I believe it would be your undoing."

"You make a fair point Dr. Lecter. Perhaps I should behave."

"You learned a new word. Excellent."

Chatting while running was a gift from the heavens above. So, she continued the dialog with her companion. "Have you heard any more about what is going on with Sharon Tarsa?"

Lecter watched her ponytail bob and move; she was lovely to watch at any time. "Other than the FBI is keeping track of her? No."

Anastassia made a face. "I swear to god, they keep me in the dark more than my parents did about sex when I was a child."

He smiled. "Ma Stasi, you were a precociously bright child, I am sure you knew something."

"But of course, I understood the clinical aspect of it. I did not understand how sex and love were sometimes equated to each other."

"Do you understand now?" He was curious.

"Well no. Sex is a physical action. Love is an emotion. They can go hand in hand but they don't have to. There is no need for them to." She shrugged and shook her head. It sent the ponytail bouncing even more.

"Sometimes I am gravely concerned that I have harmed you more than I have helped you ma Stasi."

"For what reason would you say that Hannibal?"

"I taught you the physical aspects of sex. No one has ever bothered to help you know the love part of it."

She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the man. It would have been rude and inappropriate, so she did not. The urge was still strong to do so. "Hannibal Lecter, I know you love me in your own way. I know you care about me in your own way as well. I did not ask to be romantically involved with anyone. I do not think I have the make-up for that. I enjoy my life greatly. That is more than most people can say."

"Still, it makes me curious to what would have happened with your life if we did not take on a new aspect to our relationship."

Anastassia made a face at him. Leaning in, while keeping the pace perfectly, she kissed his cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you Hannibal." The words were somber.

"Let us hope neither of us has to find that out."

"Are we still going to the Kennedy Center this evening?"

"If you do not kill me first with this running, yes."

"Is it the National Symphony or the National Opera tonight?"

His brow shot upwards. "You are normally better at remembering than that ma Stasi."

"You never told me."

"It is a delightful treat for you that I have planned. Yo-Yo Ma is playing at the opening of the season tonight."

She beamed brightly while they ate up the miles from their destination. "Thank you Hannibal. Ah, the cello played by a master. Perfection." She paused for a moment, bringing a hand upwards to her forehead she cringed dramatically. "We sound like an old married couple. Egads!"

"Are you saying that you have no desire to marry me then Anastassia Serdste?" He teased her with the statement.

She laughed at him and took off in a sprint. The wind in her hair and the salt from the harbor licking at her cheeks, Anastassia felt free. She felt joyous and more relaxed than she had been in weeks. Turning around once more and doing that little dance. She started to sing and dance. It was like something from an old vaudeville show.

_If you want a boxer__  
I will step into the ring for you__  
And if you want a doctor__  
I'll examine every inch of you__  
If you want a driver__  
Climb inside__  
Or if you want to take me for a ride__  
You know you can_

Touching the brim of an imaginary fedora she bowed down. It was one of her favorite Leonard Cohen songs, I'm Your Man. Frowning slightly, it had been a rather short sprint. Where was Hannibal? Actually where was the security team? She had never left eyeshot. Then she saw it. One of the agents was on the ground. Something had happened. A sense of panic grabbed her throat, tightening it. Reaching into the pocket of the running shorts, she grabbed the alarm on the keychain. She started to run again. This time it was not for pleasure. It was self-preservation. There should have been a security team running up ahead as well. There were only about four agents in total running with her and Lecter, but they were all seemingly gone.

Rohan Hammerli was a physician of a high caliber. He had done his own run behind the lovely woman. When passing one of the men on the security detail, he scratched them and with a hypodermic needle deposited into their body a small amount of a toxin. The needle that was used had a high concentrate of calebas curare in it. Sharon Tarsa had done the same thing but up ahead. The toxin took a bit of time to work in the small quantities that had been administered. Yet, within 15-30 minutes the agents were all down. Nobody bothered to send out an alarm until Khryssa herself did. Lecter was taken out in another way. Hammerli wanted him alive.

Anastassia was tall, but lean. Between the running and her diet she was able to keep very fit. Pounding the pavement harder, those long legs stretched far and fast. Turning the corner she saw people. Eyes closed but briefly, thanking someone or something. She didn't even feel the blackjack hit right at the base of her skull. When she hit the pavement Anastassia Serdste was effectively unconscious.

When she came to, she had no idea how much time had passed. All she knew was that she hurt. Her body ached from head to toe. A shake of the head to try and get her bearings, she didn't say a word. There was a bare flicker of light from the corner of the room amidst the complete darkness. It took her a moment to realize it was the flare of a match being struck.

"Good morning my sweet, it is so good to finally have you here with me." The unfamiliar voice spoke softly.

"Fuck."

"Soon my love, very very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 8

_**WARNING – THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL VIOLENCE, VIOLENCE, AND BRUTALITY. IF READING SUCH BOTHERS YOU - DO NOT PROCEED.**_

Anastassia wrinkled her nose when she smelled the cigarette smoke. Her hands were bound above her head. She couldn't move to check herself over. Right now all she felt was pain. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was she was bantering with Hannibal Lecter while running, and now this. She tried to breathe slow and evenly. It was the only measure that she had to keep the panic at bay. In and out, concentrating on the breaths, she began to hold and count. Finally when she felt that she wouldn't scream, she spoke.

"Rohan?" She swallowed hard, grateful for the darkness.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere that no one will find us."

She nodded, not that he could see it within the darkness. It took all of her willpower not to beg the man to let her go. "Can you relax the binding please? My arms hurt terribly."

She could hear him rise. She could feel him come closer to her. He didn't touch the tie around her wrists, but he did lower them slightly."

"Thank you Rohan."

She had done a rotation in the psych department, plus all of the years she spent with Hannibal Lecter. Between the two she had a rudimentary education on psychology. Hopefully by using his name she would make a connection. Anastassia wanted to ask about Hannibal. Now was not the time, unfortunately.

"Why did you take me like this?" She flinched slightly when his hand gently caressed her cheek.

"It was time for you to get to know me. It was time for me to finally make you love me." He caressed the top of her head with his lips.

"Oh. You know a phone call would have been easier, yes?" She tried for some levity.

He laughed softly. She was surprised by the warmth behind the sound. "A mere phone call would have not been able to prove my love for you."

Anastassia had no idea what to say. She could feel the movement of him. He sat down on the floor at her tied feet. It was only then that she realized she was still dressed. The running shoes still covered her feet. The room was chilly and the running shorts along with a long sleeved t-shirt did little to keep her warm. "I am at a loss Rohan. You seem to know quite a bit about me, but I know nothing of you."

"What would you like to know Ana? Forgive me, Anastassia. I know you do not care for being called a diminutive version of your name. Save for one, I suppose." The last sentence was tinged with anger.

"Well, uhm. Tell me please, how you liked medical school?"

Rohan Hammerli's voice took on a dreamy quality. "I loved medical school. I was young and free. You were there. You were a year behind me but we did have a couple of the same classes. There was one time when I was in Welch. You came in with your guardian, or whatever to call the person that stayed in classes with you. I was getting frustrated on the Krebs cycle. I always hated cellular respiration. You saw me getting angry with it I suppose and came over. You looked like a little fallen angel with those dark curls that seemed to spill like night across your shoulders. You offered to help. One of my buddies that I was studying with scoffed at the offer. I was so frustrated that I said yes. When you grabbed the piece of paper and a pencil and broke the cycle down it made sense. I knew exactly what I was doing from that moment on. I wanted to talk to you desperately. You were so young. I knew I could never get your guardian to leave either. So I watched from afar for so long. I grew to love you Anastassia. I loved you even more. You were so special. I was not. I was a nothing and you were the star in the sky that everyone spoke of and flocked to. " He paused and hung his head, only to press his forehead to his hands. "I showed you though. I showed you my love. I was willing to do anything for you. I still am." He leaned in and kissed her bare thigh.

Anastassia did her best not to jump with the kiss. Swallowing hard, she made an effort to ask a question. "Why didn't you just come to me Rohan? I have never been unapproachable."

He began to caress her skin. His fingers rubbed warmly against the smooth flesh. It was then he noticed that she was cold. Without a word, Rohan Hammerli rose and walked away. He returned with a soft blanket; that was then spread over her legs. "You need to tell me of your discomfort Anastassia." He chided her gently.

"I am sorry. I am still rather frightened Rohan."

He nuzzled against her legs, leaning in to feel more of her. "I don't want you frightened of me. I need you to love me."

Her head dipped forward. "I don't know you Rohan. I don't know how to love you."

"What do you mean Anastassia?"

"You have only told me that little bit about yourself, so I do not know you. I have never loved anyone before, so I do not know how."

He scoffed at her. "Do not lie to me Anastassia. You are important to me, but no matter what I will always know the feel of your skin beneath my fingertips." It was a thinly veiled threat. "I have seen you with Lecter. I know what I have seen."

She sighed softly. This was not going well. "I am fond of Hannibal Lecter. I am not in love with him." She hated to admit that, but if there was a chance that Hannibal was still alive it was one that was worth taking.

"Explain yourself." It was a command.

"I have known Hannibal Lecter for over twenty years. He is the only man I have ever been with. He is a safe haven for me. I am not in love with him."

"You should have saved yourself for me."

"You did not permit me to have that knowledge of your love Rohan."

The lights came on in just that second. Anastassia pulled her head back, and blinked. After being in the darkness for so long the light hurt her eyes. She saw the man before her. He was handsome by anyone's standards. Barefooted and dressed in a pair of jeans topped with a chunky cream colored sweater, he looked exactly as what he was. This was a man of means and a physician that was relaxing comfortably. Under other circumstances Anastassia might have found him attractive. Right now all she felt was fear. She looked around. Hannibal was there. He was tied in a similar fashion. He was still unconscious. Tears sprang to her eyes and Anastassia looked away.

They were in a bedroom of sorts. The room was large and comfortable. There were no windows. Anastassia suspected that they were underground, perhaps a basement. This was not the room that someone had thrown together to hold people captive for a short time. This was homey. That made the fear bubble up even more.

Rohan moved finally. He rose and began to cut the bindings away. It was pure instinct. She knew she had to fight to try and survive. Driving her freed hand upwards she caught his nose with the palm. She felt it crunch against her hand. It wasn't enough. He howled but stayed on his feet. Trying to run and trying to escape did very little. Rohan Hammerli threw himself at her back. The blow was enough to take Anastassia down to the ground. She felt it, her knee twisted and popped. The patella was dislocated. The blows started to rain down upon her. Hitting her upper back and shoulder first and then with a shove she was on her back. The blows continued. Blood seeped from the wounds that he caused. Flicking the knife back open, he cut her clothing away. Anastassia was seeing stars and the edges of her vision were darkening. She hit him one more time; it sent the knife skittering across the floor. It was when the rape began that she became unconscious once more.

She woke hours later. Bound to the bed with her arms above her head, she tried to open her eyes. They were almost swollen shut from the beating that she had endured. Her captor, her rapist, sat next to her drawing a warm cloth over her skin to remove the blood. He cooed softly at the woman below him. When she tried to struggle against the bindings, her cheek was cuffed with an opened hand.

"You should not anger me further Anastassia."

Swollen and bleeding lips parted to respond, but nothing came out. Hammerli leaned in and kissed the bruised flesh gently.

"That's my girl "

Not. Your. Anything. Was all she thought. Drifting in and out of consciousness, the fresh assault on her body began. It was rape, but he tried to make love to her. He was gentle and kind. Unfortunately, the darkness did not find her this time. She endured. Laying on the bed, hot tears splashed down her cheeks. The heat and salt of the tears were both soothing and painful at the same time. When Rohan finished, he lay with her. The kisses and gentle strokes made her stomach churn. She did not respond at all. There was not a movement from Anastassia, save the slow rise and fall of her chest caused by an intake of breath.

Even the tears that fell were silent. The pain was insurmountable. She had never felt anything like this before. Not once in her life had anyone raised their hand to her. The physical violence was something that she did not know of, until now.

Throughout the day, or was it night, the rapes came repeatedly. Anastassia was aware of each and every one. She did not speak. She did not move. She did not fight. She just let it happen over and over again. At some point Rohan Hammerli left her alone. She glanced to the unconscious Hannibal Lecter. It was the first words out of her mouth in hours.

"I am sorry Hannibal. I never thought you would become involved in this."

The words were heartfelt. She meant it. She was not concerned about her wellbeing at this point. She hated that her friend and lover was drawn into the mess. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She could have sworn that Hannibal had given her a closed eye wink. Surely it was just a muscle twitch.

The door opened and Rohan Finn Hammerli came in with a dinner tray. He crooned to his captive. "My love, it is time for us to dine together."

All Anastasia could do was turn her head and vomit at the mere scent of food. The next beating came right after. This time it was for messing up the bed. Mercifully, she was unconscious after the first blow landed.

So much for love.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 9

_**WARNING – THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL VIOLENCE, VIOLENCE, AND BRUTALITY. IF READING SUCH BOTHERS YOU - DO NOT PROCEED.**_

The sound of water was soothing. She could feel the heat cascading over and around her body. Anastassia stretched lazily. The pain that coursed through every inch of her sleek form made her realize where she was. Dark eyes flew open in surprise. She tried to move and tried to scramble out of the water but a hand held her down.

"Anastassia, you would be wise not to fight or struggle. It is for your own good." Rohan's voice was soft but the threat was apparent.

She nodded. Sinking back into the water, Anastassia let him continue to bathe her. Rohan Hammerli's coaxed a soapy sponge across her flesh from head to toe. Washing away the dried blood and bathing the wounds. Upon draining the water, he refilled the tub. Allowing Anastassia to soak away some of the pain, the task of washing her long curls was started.

Kissing her throat, he whispered. "See baby? See how much I love you?"

Anastassia did not trust her voice. Biting down on the soft swell of a badly bruised lip, she did all that she could do. That was just giving the man a simple nod. Her hair was rinsed and then conditioned. Rinsing the conditioner out, her hair was combed gently. It was a painstaking task to get out the tangles, but he managed.

"Stand Anastassia."

Delicate fingers gripped the edge of the tub and she rose. A shooting pain went up her arm when she did so. Looking down, there was an IV set up already in place at the crook of her farm. When she tried to rise it was extremely painful, even just that little bit of movement. She balanced herself with the shower rod. The knee that had been hurt earlier throbbed and she was afraid to put much weight on it. Rohan rocked back and inspected every inch of her. The cool air of the bathroom licked at her skin, only to make her shiver.

"You are so beautiful. I can not believe you are finally mine."

He stroked a single fingertip up from her ankle to her knee. He was like a sculptor admiring his work. She realized that her legs had been shaved. A little cringe given when she noticed that she was shaved elsewhere too.

"Step out of the tub."

She obeyed the command. Having to put the weight on her left leg nearly brought Anastassia to her knees. He moved to steady her.

"Put your hand on my shoulder to balance yourself."

A large fluffy forest green towel was in his hands. Working from her feet upwards he dried her skin gently. She thought seriously about kicking him as hard as she could. But the fear of being too sore and with the knee problem, there was the knowledge deep within that it would just get her killed.

Death would be better than this.

A strangled sound escaped her lips as the towel ran across her knee. The simple touch brought a smattering of tears to her eyes. Rohan Hammerli looked upwards with the sound.

"I am sorry that I hurt you Anastassia. I will take care of your knee when we are done here." He was sincere.

"Thank you." The quiet whisper came.

He proceeded to work upwards until he reached her hair. Discarding that towel for another, her hair was wrapped up turban style. A bottle of lotion, the same type she used at home was picked up. He started from her neck and worked his way down this time. Spreading the lotion and smoothing it across her badly bruised body, he took his time and much care with her.

"There you go my beautiful girl." He stood abruptly. Picking her up, Hammerli put Anastassia over his shoulder. With a hand on her thigh, doing that to keep it somewhat elevated in order to protect the damaged knee; he carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom once more. Hammerli handled his captive with care this time. Like the physician that he was, the knee was examined carefully.

Rohan looked horrified. "Baby, I am so sorry. I think it is dislocated. I am so sorry I did this to you. Please forgive me?"

Anastassia nodded at him. What choice did she have after all?

"I will return shortly."

He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. It gave Anastassia a chance to look around. Lecter was in the corner, still tied to the chair. Her brow creased. Just the sight of him like that caused tears to spill. She did note one thing. There was an IV pole set up. He was being fed and given fluids intravenously. Thank goodness for small favors. Why was he still out cold? Was Hammerli giving him something? Or was Hannibal's injury just that bad? Anastassia started to rise from the bed so that she could check on him when she heard the key hitting the lock. She sat back down immediately. Having no desire to raise the wrath of this man again, she kept perfectly still.

Hammerli walked in carrying a moderate sized leather bag. Setting it down on the carpet, he knelt at Anastassia's feet once more. Items were removed and tape was cut. He set up an effective splint for the damaged knee. He moved quickly, but with care. Soon the knee was wrapped and immobilized.

"My love how is your pain?"

She fell into hospital jargon without thinking about it. "It is about an 8."

"I am so sorry, this is my fault."

She couldn't agree more. When she saw the next item drawn out of the bag, she questioned what it was. "Rohan, what is that?"

"It is just something to take the pain away for a little while."

A shake of the head, she tried to pull back some. "Please don't."

"Do not argue with me Anastassia." The cruelness was back in his voice.

Cleaning the line, he injected something into the IV. Anastassia immediately felt a rush of fuzzy heat. It was hard enough for anyone to get her to take an aspirin, let alone anything else. Trying to stay steady, she pleaded out the next question.

"What did you give me?"

"Dilaudid."

Sinking back onto the bed, the room began to swim. "No. oh god no." Once more she was unconscious.

Anastassia finally woke many hours later. She felt still and sore. The pain killer was taking away the worst of the pain. She could feel the rawness between her thighs. She knew immediately that he had raped her yet again. Somehow she had curled onto her side. She was chained lightly with a manacle like band around her ankle attached to a chain. There was another around her wrist. Her captor was curled into her back and had an arm thrown across her hip.

Facing the chair that Hannibal Lecter was tied to, she watched him intently. His leg twitched and moved. Wincing, Anastassia was worried about him sitting like that for so long. Dark eyes traveled down the length of the leg that moved. It was then that she noticed something. The knife that had skittered across the floor had apparently never been retrieved. The dull black casing was hidden in the shadows by Lecter's feet.

Hammerli began kissing the side of Anastassia's neck. She winced. Taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, she spoke quietly.

"Rohan, I am hungry."

He continued to kiss and his hand started roaming upwards over her hip. She closed her eyes and tried to stay still. It was difficult to do while her captor's hands roamed across naked flesh lovingly.

"Good girl. You are learning."

When he rose, she could see that he was aroused. A shudder ran through Anastassia, knowing that there was more to come. Yet nothing happened save for a kiss brushed against her lips.

"Get dressed. You will find a dress in the top drawer." He unlocked the manacle that was wrapped around her wrist. It didn't give her much slack but it was enough for her to move around in the spacious room. He looked at her for a moment and then Hammerli turned and walked out of the room

Anastassia went to the drawer first. The dress was a simple t-shirt style. Tugging on the rose colored garment, she was actually grateful for being able to cover herself up finally. Inching the chain across the floor, she came to rest at Lecter's feet the best she could. Her knee was throbbing with pain once more. The knife was taken and hidden in her hand. It was something fairly small, but then again she figured short of a chainsaw – everything would seem small. Rising up, she whispered in Lecter's ear.

"I know you can hear me. Thank you." A swift kiss to his temple, she moved back to the bed.

Using the knife, a small slit was made in the fabric of the mattress. The knife fit easily along the thick seam. Unless you were looking, it was hard to tell that anything was amiss. Anastassia had only been sitting back on the bed for a few minutes when Hammerli entered with their lunch. The tray was taken over to a small table. Setting everything up, her captor pulled the chair out for Anastassia.

"Come. Sit."

Anastassia rose obediently and took the proffered seat at the table. She sat at the table stock still. Her hands were in her lap and her eyes closed. She waited. She wanted to start eating but, if she did something was bound to happen. That something would not be pleasant.

"Good girl. You may eat now."

A wave of nausea washed over her with the words. She was being trained. She knew it. He knew it. There wasn't anything that could be done about it now. If she obeyed she might be able to keep herself from getting hurt worse or even killed. Maybe.

The meal was a simple fare of chicken salad. She blanched. If she ate it she would be quite ill. "Rohan, I am allergic to animal protein."

His eyes narrowed down as he paused with a fork up midway. She could feel the anger filling the room and drew back. "I'm sorry Rohan."

He dropped the fork on to his plate. Turning, the plates were collected. He was angry. He was very angry. Sharon had told him about Anastassia and her special meal with Lecter. He had forgotten. It was his fault. He walked away from the table and exited the room quickly.

She sighed softly. A river of fear ran like ice water through her veins. Not having any idea when Hammerli would be returning, she rose and went to check on Lecter. His pulse was strong and so were his reactions. He merely appeared to be asleep. What she didn't notice was that the rope that bound Lecter had been nearly cut. It was just shredded at the moment, so it would appear intact. Leaning in and whispering softly in his ear.

"I know you are awake. I know you are plotting something. Just be careful Hannibal. Please." She kissed the shell of his ear lightly and started to move around the room as best she could. The limp was pronounced, without proper medical attention Anastassia mused over the fact that she might lose movement in the leg.

She never heard the door open; she was so lost in her own thoughts. Caught completely off guard, when the lamp hit her across the shoulder blades, Anastassia went down quickly. The contact of the floor to her knee caused a scream. Rohan Finn Hammerli was on her quickly. Right at Lecter's feet he took her. He raped her from behind. Blood was his lubricant and he didn't care how much damage was being done. Her already battered flesh was bruised further. His hands mauled and teeth sunk into her body. Blood seeped out once more. The edges of Anastassia's vision went hazy. Slipping in and out of consciousness, she was certain that he would kill her. If not now, it would be soon.

Thankfully she was flexible. The years of running and other various sports kept Anastassia limber. She used her hips to buck upwards, which only increased the man's passions. The undamaged leg was swung back, bending at the knee. Using the heel of her foot she kicked him in the head. It wasn't much. It was just enough to stun him with the surprise of the attack. When Hammerli pulled back, Anastassia rolled over. Putting her upper body into motion she launched both hands at the solar plexus. It effectively winded him.

Rising, she pivoted on her toes. The pain was excruciating, it was all she could do to remain standing. He grabbed the damaged leg and pulled back. Anastassia landed on the ground with a loud thump. She howled in pain. The sound of her cries was deafening. He struck her repeatedly in various areas. His hands were cruel and harsh. Taking her by the hair, Hammerli smashed Anastassia's face downward. The splitting of skin and the pouring of blood from the fresh wound blinded her.

She felt no pain now. The fight or flight kicked in completely. She was trying to survive. Hands flew up to strike the man in the face. Fingers gripping along the side of his head she spurred her captor's eyes with her thumbs. It wasn't until she felt the strange pop against her skin and heard his screams did she pull away her hands. She didn't see what happened next. It was all too fast and with the blood in her eyes, the world had dimmed around her.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 10

The next thing that Anastassia knew was Rohan Hammerli had fallen on top of her. His weight was smothering. Peering up through her blood clouded eyes, she saw him. Hannibal was standing. He had struck Hammerli against the back of the neck, immobilizing the other man for a few minutes. The cold smile he gave would have frightened anyone, except Anastassia.

She was like a wild animal in that instant. Something had broken within her. The man that was her captor, rapist, and abuser was down and she took advantage of that. Blow after blow with her hands and fists landed against his face. Blood splattered against her bare skin. The soft alabaster flesh was covered in a fine mist of red. The blood frenzy did not stop there.

Anastassia went after him with her teeth. Hammerli tried to fight, but to no avail. The beaten and damaged woman on top of him sunk her teeth into his lip. Biting off a piece of the flesh violently, she swallowed it. A dangerous smile, brilliant white teeth were stained red. It wasn't until Lecter pulled her off of the dying man that she realized what she had done.

A flick of a pink tongue against her bloodied lips made her smile. She tasted his fear. She tasted his blood and wanted more. Lecter hauled her upwards when she tried to go after Hammerli again.

"Enough ma Stasi. There will be plenty to explain to the authorities as it is."

She turned to the voice. There was a hint of recognition there. Arms wrapped around Lecter's shoulders and she kissed him soundly. He tasted her and licked the blood from her lips. Her mouth was sweet and tender, accepting and wanting more with the dying man at their feet. Lecter broke the kiss, stunned. Humanity slowly bled back into her dark eyes.

Hammerli croaked out something, with blood bubbling at his lips. She looked down and smiled sweetly.

"So much for love Rohan." Her voice was cold.

The dying man gasped and was able to speak. "You trade one killer for another my love. How does that make you feel?"" The laughter spilled from his ruined mouth manically.

Anastassia could feel Lecter tighten against her and she started to laugh. "What do you mean?"

"Your savior there is the Chesapeake Ripper. You foolish woman, he is the reason I tried to prove my love for you the way I did. You accepted him, you should have accepted our love for each other." The words faded from his lips as he tried to speak again, until there was silence.

Anastassia started to laugh and laugh hard. "You honestly think I did not know that? I have known what and who Hannibal is for nearly twenty years now." She sat down on the bed. Giving Hammerli a kick the best she could. "Rohan, you will always be a shoddy two bit wannabe. Never forget that. Never. Even as you lay there dying, you are pathetic." The words were spit out.

Lecter was stunned at the revelation. She knew. His hands flexed and there was a certain pain in his chest. It was his heart breaking with the thought of having to kill this woman. Looking down as Hammerli took his last dying breath, his eyes moved over the seated Anastassia.

She held her hands out to him and Lecter took them. Her smaller warm hands gripped his and gave a squeeze. "My apologizes, Hannibal. I should have told you much sooner that I knew. It was quite rude of me. Do you forgive me?"

"How did you know ma Stasi?"

"You are not the only one with an incredible sense of smell, although I am nowhere near your league in that matter. Besides, I have known you for twenty-four years. You honestly think you could hide something like that from me in that amount of time?"

His knuckles stroked her cheek. His heart was still heavy. "You will tell Jack Crawford when he arrives." It was not a question.

"I have known this since I was fourteen Hannibal, why on earth would I say something now?"

"You do not fear me."

"You have never given me reason to fear you."

He looked into her eyes, in that one moment Hannibal Lecter knew that she spoke the truth. Leaning in he kissed her blood stained mouth again, gently. "How are you feeling after that little snack?"

Anastassia smiled coldly. "I feel fine. It really is just pork and beef that bother me. Long pig never seemed to make a difference."

Lecter reached down and pulled the key from Hammerli's and took the time to unlock the single manacle that remained. "This was not your first kill." He took the time to check to make sure that the man did not have a pulse any longer, and found none.

She laughed softly. "No. It is my first. But I also know what you have in your freezer."

"I believe we need to find a phone ma Stasi. Let the authorities sort this out so we can get back to our lives."

Lecter helped her up and they moved together slowly up the stairs and into the sunlight into the sunlight. A phone was found and the call made. Since neither Lecter nor Anastassia had any idea where they were, a trace was put out. Within ten minutes the roar of sirens filled the small immaculate house.

Agents burst into the room, heavily armed. Clearing out every inch of the place, it was not long before the body of Rohan Finn Hammerli was found.

The paramedics were looking over Anastassia and Lecter. Her knee was a mess and would most likely need surgery. The rest of the wounds would just take time. Lecter was in fine health, thankfully.

They had been with the emergency response team for about ten minutes when Will Graham and Jack Crawford entered the room. Questions were asked over and over again. It got to the point where Anastassia was ready to scream.

"Enough Jack, You can only ask me the same question so many times, even if you do phrase it a different way." Anastassia snapped. "How long have we been here?"

"Six days." Jack responded. "We did not think we would find both of you alive."

She nodded. She had not expected it either.

Will had walked away and was down at the main part of the crime scene. Doing what he did best, he tried to recreate the scene.

Lecter and Anastassia were both taken to the hospital to be looked over. It was a given that they would both be staying the night. Perhaps even longer for her, due to the nature of her injuries.

It would take months for life to return to normal. Hannibal Lecter and Anastassia Serdste were both high profile members of society. The news channels flashed with the information about their abduction. Within twenty-four hours of finding the pair Ms. Sharon Tarsa was arrested on the conspiracy to commit murder. If anything, the abduction created a stronger bond between Anastassia and Lecter.

They shared a secret after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue – One year later.

They were laughing as they worked. It was mostly idle chit chat about their day. There were glances between the two that bespoke of something much more intimate. The meal was coming together beautifully. To celebrate their freedom for a year, a dinner party was in the works for that evening. It was a small gathering, just close friends and co-workers. The table was set and the wine was left to breathe.

In the past year he had taught her how to create, not just cook, food. As a surgeon she was skilled with her hands and could create a plate as beautifully as he. The first course was done by her hand alone. It was a fairly simple dish of roasted sweetbreads with applewood smoked bacon, braised Belgian endive and a black truffle sauce.

Luckily Anastassia knew an excellent butcher.


End file.
